Application developers and programmers use various tools, systems, and methods to generate applications, programs, and interfaces. Generally, applications are developed in one of a plurality of development technology platforms, including Microsoft's .NET, Sun System's Java, SAP's ABAP, Perl, or other suitable programming languages and development environments. Some integrated development environments (“IDEs”) are associated with a specific programming language, so as to provide a feature set which more closely matches the programming requirements, syntax, and operations of the specific programming language, while other IDEs may be used with multiple programming languages. Development artifacts, including use cases, class diagrams, and Unified Modeling Language (UML) models, can be produced as a by-product of a software development effort, including development using an IDE. Some development artifacts can be used and re-used within the context of an IDE.
Search engines exist that assist computer users in finding resources stored on one or more computing systems, including a network of computing systems. With the advent of the Internet, search engines have grown in speed and functionality, to accommodate demand for finding the billions of resources stored in computing systems connected across the Internet. Web search engines, for instance, are search engines designed to search for information on the Internet. Typically, a user submits a search query specifying certain keywords, criteria, or conditions and the search engine consults an index to determine which resources, known to the search engine, likely satisfy the search query. Results of the search, also known as “hits,” can be returned to the user. In some cases, the user can access or request the resources included in a listing of hits directly from the listing.